Graduación
by Erzs
Summary: Era oficialmente un X-Men, aunque esas dudas no dejaban su mente. Tal vez un empujoncito de cierta pelirroja podría ser lo que necesitaba. Evan x Hope. "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


**Ni los X-Men ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc.**

" **Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** ".

La pareja es Evan Sabahnur x Hope Summers

* * *

Aun le costaba creerlo. Se había graduado. Ahora era oficialmente un X-Men y debería ser el mejor día de su vida. Idie e incluso Quentin estaban a su lado, graduados como iguales, y su tío Cluster parecía tan orgulloso por él.

Y sin embargo, no podía alegrarse. No podía evitar pensar en que, detrás de esas miradas y esas sonrisas, todos pensaban que era un monstruo. Que no merecía ser llamado X-Men. Que crecería para convertirse en Apocalipsis.

Decidió alejarse de todos, acercarse a una de las mesas de bocadillos y vigilar desde la distancia como todos se divertían. Había perdido a Quentin de vista, pero no le sorprendía. Después de todo, él también tenía sus propios demonios que enfrentar.

Observó un grupo de gente arremolinarse alrededor de alguien que no lograba reconocer. De entre toda la gente distinguió a Idie, sonriente y emocionada mientras jalaba al desconocido recién llegado, que resultó ser una chica.

— ¡Evan! –Llevando a la desconocida casi a rastras hacía su dirección, la morena se acercó con una sonrisa —Hope, él es Evan. Es uno de mis mejores amigos aquí en la escuela.

—Mucho gusto -La chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes fue la primera en saludar.

Evan correspondió el saludo, asintiendo nerviosamente. Al verla tan cerca la reconoció de inmediato. Hope Summers. "Esa" Hope. Idie había hablado tanto de ella, de cómo la había salvado y protegido, de lo hermosa y perfecta que era… solo había despertado su curiosidad, por lo que no había podido evitar investigar más sobre ella. Así se enteró de que era la "mesías", que si aún existían mutantes era gracias a ella. Como, para muchos, ella seguía siendo un símbolo de, vaya la redundancia, esperanza. De un mejor futuro. Todo lo opuesto a él. —Yo… tengo que irme. -haciendo gestos con sus manos, a modo de disculpa, salió huyendo de aquel lugar hacía los jardines de la escuela.

— ¡Evan! ¿Tú también? Primero Quentin y ahora tu… ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los chicos en esta escuela?

—Déjame ir por él -Había notado la frustración en su amiga y no dejaría que nadie la hiciera sentir así, no otra vez. Hecho a correr había la dirección que el chico había tomado.

Era una parte del jardín que Evan solía frecuentar. No era ningún "jardín secreto" ni nada especial. Un simple pedazo de campo abierto, con la hierba creciendo libremente. Se sentó, tratando de evitar pensar demasiado, sabía lo que ocurría cuando sobre pensaba las cosas.

—Hey, ¿Evan? Idie te está buscando –Hope se acercó. Su vestido verde resaltaba su figura, pero caía grácilmente en la parte de las piernas. —Vendrás con nosotras y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

—No es mi clase de ambiente. –no la miraba a los ojos, prefería pasear su vista en el suelo lleno de pasto. —Es mejor que estén solo ustedes…

— ¿Mejor? Idie nos quiere a ambos ahí. Incluso ese chico, el de cabello rosado, ya se unió al resto. Vamos, hazlo por ella –estiro su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, extrañamente se estiró más allá de lo que era humanamente posible. Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos era humano.

— ¿Yo estoy causando esto? ¡Lo siento! –él se levantó en pánico, tratando de correr. Si no podía controlar sus poderes, si lastimaba a alguien con ellos… Era razón más que suficiente para que los demás lo odiaran. —Te dije que debías alejarte de mí…

La chica lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo — ¿Cómo podrías estar haciendo esto? ¿Tu poder es flexibilidad? Mi poder es imitar los poderes de otros. Se activa con solo estar cerca de algún mutante. Tranquilízate.

— Lo siento. Lo mejor es que te vayas. Seguir cerca de mí te perjudicaría, más si de verdad absorbes poderes. Alguien como tú no debería acercárseme.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Y cómo es exactamente alguien como yo, si puedo saberlo? –se sintió ofendida por el comentario. Toda su vida había sido perseguida, odiada por gente que ni siquiera la conocía. Y ahora este desconocido también quería deshacerse de ella

—Una mesías. Una heroína. Esperanza. Tú escoge, sabes que eres. Quien eres. Yo no. ¿Soy un monstruo? ¿Soy aquel villano que ha acechado a los X-Men desde hace décadas? ¿Soy Apocalipsis? –Esta vez la enfrentó, mirándola a los ojos —Alguien como yo no puede darse el lujo de tener amigos, de salir con héroes. No puede hablar con alguien perfecto como tú.

— ¿Perfecta? ¡Estas jodiéndome! –Sus palabras estaban llenas de ira, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba su forma usual. — ¿Sabes lo que he hecho o por lo que he pasado? ¡No hice absolutamente nada aparte de nacer! Por lo que se, todo lo ocurrido con los mutantes pudo ser una coincidencia del destino o yo que sé. ¿Sabes que hice? ¡Traer de vuelta a la fuerza Phoenix! Una de las pesadillas más grandes de todos, humanos y mutantes, y solo causo más daños. Los mutantes son temidos de nuevo. ¿Crees que soy una heroína? Entre nosotros dos ¿Quién se graduó como miembro de los X-Men? Yo solo… destruí al mundo otra vez. –para este punto, se había desplomado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, con ambas manos en su rostro.

Evan no supo cómo reaccionar, se arrodillo frente a ella y sin atreverse a tocarla habló —Tu no tuviste la culpa, fue el Phoenix. Tú no eres él. Puede que alguna parte tuya lo fuera, pero tú no hiciste daño a nadie. Fue el quien te utilizo, y se alimentó de ti. Pero tú lo venciste. Demostraste que no eras nada de él, lo dominaste. Es lo que importa. Tú no eres Phoenix.

En ese momento, la contraria levanto el rostro sonriendo —Y tú no eres Apocalipsis. Así que repite lo que me has dicho cada que sientas dudas.

—Espera… ¿Me engañaste? –a ese punto ambos se estaban levantando del suelo, sacudiéndose los restos del pasto.

—No lo hice. De verdad siento lo que dije. No soy perfecta, y conozco los errores que he cometido–hizo una pausa —Y los acepto. He aprendido a aceptarlo, he comprendido que no vale culparme y castigarme por algo que no fue mi culpa. Que no era yo. Y eso es algo que tú también debes aprender. —Ahora volvamos, o la fiesta acabara –estiro su pierna para dar un paso, pero no pudo controlar que tan lejos, por cual paso a tropezarse.

—Ten cuidado. Es difícil de controlar al principio –la tomo alrededor de la cintura justo a tiempo, deteniéndola. —Tal vez deberíamos volver para que cambies tus poderes…

Ambos empezaron a caminar de vuelta hacia la fiesta. El sonido ensordecedor de las bocinas empezó a hacerse más fuerte

— ¡Amo esta canción! Ven aquí –lo halo hacía la pista de baile, importándole poco los poderes que tuviera en ese momento, donde Idie ya estaba saltando al ritmo de la movida canción junto a Quentin, e incluso Broo.

Todos parecían tan felices, no podía a arruinarlo. Así que se unió con ellos. Sin embargo, su mirada permanecía fija en la chica pelirroja que se movía enérgicamente. Cada uno de sus pasos, su cabello revoloteando al ritmo, su sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo… se veía hermosa.

Se repetía aquellas palabras que le había dicho momentos antes. Ella creía en el, y si alguien tan maravillosa podía hacerlo, él no podía dudarlo.

Hope. En verdad hacía honor a su nombre.

* * *

Y pues la OTP que necesita más amor. Juró que si se conocieran serían tan perfectos para el otro 3  
Claro, si Marvel me hace el paro y trae de vuelta a Hope de sabrá la luna donde la olvidaron :'c  
En fin, gracias por leer~


End file.
